Aoi's Other Self
The unnamed avatar of [[Aoi Kurosaki|'Aoi Kurosaki']]'s hatred and mental abuse, her "Other Self" was a split personality brought on through her schizophrenia that grew self conscious and fully absorbed Aoi's early beast gene. It served as the main antagonist in the Devilman Lady story arc, 'The Rival'. Appearance The creature was a massive looming, shark-like thing. Rough and jagged skin covered its entire body. A massive cone-like nose encompassed a sharp set of jaws and a three forked tongue that extended like tentacles. It had tiny sunken eyes and deep gills. On it's back was a large thin and its arms and legs roughly formed into fins. Abilities The shark could swim and breathe underwater with ease and could use its tongue to ensnare foes. It's maw could bite through flesh. Personality Wicked and cruel, with a insatiable hunger and perverse love for killing. It was described as assertively male, in spite of Aoi being female. It encouraged Aoi to try and rape and murder Jun Fudo, and was responsible for the grisly murders of several female swimmers. History After repeated sexual molestation at the hands of Aoi's step-father, finally resulting in her rape, her way of coping resulted in developing a separate personality, which just so happened to develop Devil-Beast genes. Aged fourteen, she lured her father out into the ocean and tore him apart. It's unknown how the entity was kept at bay by Aoi in the following years, or if it even was at all, but eventually it began to prey upon swimmers at a local sports centre named Toriton, which Aoi worked at as a coach. Three of the bodies were discovered, horribly mutilated and bloodied deep in the sewers beneath Toriton's. When Jun's old rival Jun Fudo arrived to investigate, Aoi panicked, and the shark began to urge her to rape and murder Jun, causing Aoi to have a break down. After identifying Aoi as the responsible killer, Jun confronted Aoi late at night in Toriton's. Aoi tries to warn Jun away but her inner beast begins to take command and spites Jun devilishly as it forces a transformation. As the hulking shark-thing lunges over Jun, Aoi's nude body begins to separate from the shark vessel. Lan Asuka arrives with back up just as the shark knocks Jun into the pool. Underwater, Jun transforms into Devilman Lady and the two fight. The shark tries to coil jun in it's tongue, but Jun gets the upper hand and tears off the upper jaw of the creature, killing it. Afterwards, a catatonic Aoi is taken into intensive care. Trivia *In the manga Devilman Grimoire, the demoness Mermane features the same shark like mouth on her upper chest similar to Aoi did. The link is furthered when Mermane is shown to be the Devilman form of Jun, who was engaged to that universes version of Aoi. Gallery hookjaw.png|The shark rises sharkytents.png|Aoi fails to stop herself tritung.png|The shark attacks Jun Fudo shrok.png|Beneath the water junn.png|Underwater Battle Category:Unnamed Category:Manga charecters Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Category:Devil Beasts